Tina and Artie's First Time
by assilem18
Summary: The day following a series of events that lead up to Tina and Artie deciding that they are ready. Sorry it's so long. SMUT WARNING. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: Okay, lovelies. So this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm hope someone will appreciate it! This story has been swimming around my head for months and I needed to write it down somewhere. I would really enjoy some feedback! So reviews are a must, I want to know if you like it, or if you hate it. please be honest, I'd love critism or praise, really just anything that will help me for my future fics, if there ever will be any. I'm honestly more of a reader than a writer.  
><strong>**TARTIE IS ENDGAME AND THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW.  
><strong>**My oneshot is set somewhere in the first season.  
>TARTIE SMUT AND SO MUCH FLUFF. Don't say I didn't warn you.<strong>

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved, I just own this story.

Enjoy and R&R please!

In the small town of Lima, it had been a wet week. It was the start of winter and it had been raining for five straight days, Tina didn't mind though. Rainy days meant huddled up in her room huddled up covered in blankets and watching 80's movies with Artie. She knew that he wasn't particularly a fan of the John Hughe's classics, but he watched them because he knew that they were her favourites and he loved watching her reactions when her favourite parts were coming up.  
>Her favourite lately had been The Breakfast Club. She loved the whole concept of being stuck in a room with people who judge one another on appearance only to find that there was more to people than meets the eye. Kind of like her and and Artie experienced first-hand every day what the people went through in the movie. People judged her before getting know her because of her choice of clothing, they took one look at the safety pins and crazy-coloured hair and assumed that in her spare time she sacrificed kittens and headbanged to screamo music, as Artie had put it. People also judged Artie because of his clothing choices, the suspenders and sweaters tucked into his pants while wearing a belt, not to mention the spectacles, people automatically assumed that he, as Tina put it bluntly, masturbated to his calculus homework. And it was also his chair, it was not that people necessarily judged him for it, it was just that people weren't sure exactly how to deal with, they were afraid of slipping up and offending him in some way.<br>But if people actually got to know either of them, they would realise that Tina was one of the most caring and gentle people you could come across, and Artie, though he did enjoy calculus quite a bit, he didn't enjoy it as much as people assumed he did and he also could not give a damn about his chair. It was part of him now. He'd had 8 years to get used to it, though having the inability to walk did get him down sometimes, Tina helped him see that appearances don't matter at the chair was part of him and she loved it. She said that if he hadn't been through the hardships that he had been through early in his life, he wouldn't be the Artie that she loved so much.

On this particular day, the weather changed drastically and the sun was peeking through the gloomy clouds outside. Artie texted Tina to tell her that he was coming over because he had an idea. The two only lived a few blocks away from eachother, he could have wheeled there like he usually did, but what with the cement still being wet from the night of heavy rainfall, it wouldn't be wise, he said that Mr Abrams would be dropping him over before leaving for Youngstown to meet his new cousin. She had only just woken up, so she told him to be over in half an hour. She loved him, but she didn't want him to see her right after she'd just woken up when she was all baggy-eyed and not caffeinated and also without her make-up on. It's not that she was insecure about herself, she just felt that her vibrant-coloured make-up was part of her and she didn't feel her complete self without it. And she always wanted to be her complete self around Artie. So she got out of bed, poured herself some coffee and ate breakfast while letting her Mother know that Artie was coming around. At first, her parents didn't want Tina to be dating Artie, it was nothing personal, they just wanted their daughter to concentrate on her school work before getting into something serious. Then one night Tina suggested that Artie come over for dinner to meet her parents and there has never been a complaint ever since. He wooed them with his quick banter and caring words and attitude towards Tina. Which was exactly how he had won her over. Okay, so sometimes he didn't always say the most appropriate thing (for example, that time in the auditorium when he let her know that he still had the use of his.. manhood.), but once Tina got to know him and they become more comfortable around eachother, she realised that he only blurted out inappropriate things when he was nervous. And apparently since the day they met, she made him very nervous. But always in a good way, of course.

After coffee and breakfast she went up to her room feeling awake and ready. She picked out a short black mini skirt, a white singlet to wear under a dark purple fishnet shirt and of course, her Doc Martens. She went to her bathroom and started applying her make-up. She always chose her make-up to go with how she was feeling that particular day. for example, cold, dark colours for when she was feeling especially confident and bright, and warm natural colours for the days when she felt like blending in. Today she went with a dark shade of blue, to match her hair. She had a good feeling about today. When she was finished with her make-up she tidied up her room and put away all her records, books and clothes that scattered the floor, as she always did, so that Artie didn't have trouble getting around and went downstairs to wait for Artie so she could help him up the 3 steps into her house. At first it took them a while to manoeuvre around them, but she eventually got the hang of pulling him up. She was sitting on the swing seat on her front porch when she saw him coming. He was wearing his usual bright white dress-shirt with the buttons done all the way up, his red suspenders and khaki pants. She got that familiar feeling that she always got upon seeing him, the butterflies and the smile she just couldn't wipe off her face. By the smile plastered on his face, she just knew that he was feeling the same as well.  
>"Hey, T," Artie said with a cheesey grin, using the nickname that only he used "Someone is looking especially dazzling today."<br>"Speak for yourself," Tina said before leaning down to kiss him. It was actually one of her favourite things to do, kiss Artie. He had this signature smell that always swum around in her head when she was close to him, it made her feel giddy and she loved it. It was a combination of musk and vanilla and what she'd imagine sunshine would smell like. The kiss lingered for a moment, they both sat there for a few seconds just loving the fact that they were together. She led him inside and after greeting Mrs. Cohen-Chang and exchanging small-talk, they head off to Tina's room. "So, Abrams, what's the plan for today? The weather is good outside, so I was thinking we should go on an outdoor adventure on this fine day" Tina said with a smirk as she plopped herself down on her bed and swung around until she was lying on her stomach, with her head resting on hands arms at the edge of the bed, Artie rolled towards her after closing the door and stopped until his knees were touching the bed, their faces inches apart. "Well, as tempting as that may sound, I was going to suggest that we go for a walk and get ice-cream and then head to my house after, I have the house to myself because Mum and Dad just left to go and see my aunty, she just had a baby and they won't be back until tomorrow morning so we would have the whole house to ourselves.. but you just look so beautiful that I'm re-considering staying here forever and never allowing you to leave this room. I'm not going to lie, I'm afraid of the eligible bacholars of Lima will swoop down and take you away from me while you're looking like this."  
>She rolled her eyes and giggled to herself. He always said things like this, he never failed to make her feel special. No matter what she was wearing or what they were doing, he always told her how pretty and beautiful he thought she was.<br>"Ice cream sounds good. And you don't have to worry about the eligible bacholars, none of them can sweep girls off their feet with their sweet rap skills like you can." She teased as she got off the bed to grab her purse.  
>He laughed out loud and his eyes lit up like they always do when he laughs. "You know how I do it, girl. And put your purse down, I'm buying today."<br>She sighed in defeat and walked behind him so that she could take her usual position behind him, grasping his handles and pushing him out of the door of her room, after telling her Mother what they were doing and not to expect her to be back until late because she is spending the day at Artie's house. She didn't tell her Mum that Artie's parents weren't going to be home, that would result in unnecessary arguments and awkward conversations. Them, being hormone-crazed teenagers, were assumed to be going at it like rabbits every chance they got, but Tina and Artie had never past second base. Sure, there were some hot make-out sessions where she let him up her shirt, and once she took her shirt off completely, but they both decided that there was no point in going fast. They just enjoyed being together, they both just knew they would lose it to eachother some day, but they were both waiting on 'the right moment'. Neither of them had any idea what 'the right moment' was exactly, but trusted eachother enough to know when it would be and they would make the decision then and there. That's what made their relationship so interesting, they both loved the thrill of spontaneity and guesswork.

After getting down the stairs and onto the quaint, tree-lined street, they headed towards the local park which was usually where the local ice-cream man sold the delicious home-made ice-creams to the park-goers. They made their way down the few blocks talking about nothing and everything all at once. It was just so easy being together, every conversation they had, whether it be about an ant on the sidewalk or The Beatles, they both listened intently to one another and genuinely cared about what one another was saying. They got to the park and Tina checked the time on her cell phone, it was 11:05 and the ice-cream man never showed up until around midday, so they had just under and hour to kill until they got their fix of deliciously sugary treats. Since the park benches and grass was wet, Tina had nowhere to sit, so they took to walking around the pavement of the park for a while, arguing which Beatle was the most famous. This was often a heavy topic of conversation for the two of them, they were both huge fans and both had clashing opinions of the Fab Four. "Paul McCartney was and still is one of the most famous singer/songwriters of all time! He is still making hits today!"Tina exclaimed over-entusiastically. "Well, I am assuming that John Lennon and George Harrison would be doing exactly the same thing if they had not suffered such untimely deaths, T! You need to look at the bigger picture. What are people going to recognize more: Imagine or Let It Be?" Artie argued back defensively with a small smile on his face.  
>"Uh, is that a serious question? Obviously Let It Be. It is like, one of the most well-known and peaceful songs in the entire world, Artie!"<br>"T.. Have you heard 'Imagine' at all? The song pretty much invented peace." Artie said with an exasperated chuckle. "just admit it, T. You're wrong and I'm right, as always. John Lennon is where it's at."  
>"Whatever, Abrams. I'll argue this until the day I die. Macca holds the key to the music industry." Tina said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You sit on a throne of lies, Tina Cohen-Chang." They looked at one another laughed at how heated such a small matter could get them both so irked up.<br>They continued walking and bantering until Tina's stride suddenly got slower and slower and she soon started to complain that her arms and legs hurt and that she needed to sit down. "T, it's not like i'm forcing you to push me all this way, I really do prefer you walking next to me." He said with an exasperated smile and giggle. "Well, as a matter of fact, I enjoy pushing you around. But right now I don't even feel like walking. We've done about 8 laps of the park since we've been here!" "Fine, whiner. Aren't you just lucky that you have a handicapable boyfriend with a permanent seat always available to a damzel in distress?"  
>"Artie. I'm not sitting on your chair while you drag yourself along the ground next to me. There is a line between chivalry and plain stupidity" Artie laughed loudly at that and shook his head. "I meant sit on my lap and I'll push us around, Tina!"<br>Tina laughed and did as he said. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her softly on the temple a few times, leading the kisses down her cheek before grabbing her chin and gently coaxing her lips towards his. She obided and their lips locked together in a wonderful, butterfly-inducing head spinning kiss. Her favourite kind of kisses that were allowed in public. The passionate, breathy and hard kisses that they shared on sleepovers in one anothers bedroom were definitely top of her list. She pulled away and they both lingered for a moment while they both caught their breath. They smiled cheesily to one another, their noses still touching. "Start wheeling before this gets out of hand, Artie." Tina breathed. Artie broke out of the trance and turned his face forward with a small smile on his face.  
>"Where to, madam?"<br>"ICE-CREAM MAN!" Tina said, sounding like a 6 year old, much to Artie's amusement. "Finally. I wasn't sure how much longer I was willing to wait for food before I ate one of the native wildlife."  
>"Artie, you're sick." "I learnt it the best, woman. And by 'the best' I mean you, T." He started wheeling towards the ice cream, Tina could hear his breathing in her ear, tickling her neck and the side of her face as it sent shivers down the rest of her body.<br>The ice-cream van had just parked on the road next to the park, the ice-cream man was setting the brightly-coloured signs up and opening the window on the side of the van just as they wheeled up to it, giggling and breathless. Tina stood up so she could reach the window and Artie got out his wallet. Tina politely asked for the usual order, two vanilla sundaes, one with sprinkles for her and one smothered in chocolate for Artie. She handed him the money, thanked the kind man and strolled in the direction towards a park bench that look like it had been dried in the midday sun. They didn't speak much while eating, besides talking about how good the ice-cream is. Tina chuckled while she watched Artie as he ate like a madman out of the corner of her eye and laughed even harder when he looked up at her to ask how hers is going without realizing that he had a huge blob of chocolate on his chin. He noticed her laughing directly at him and questioned her. She refused to tell him, which frustrated Artie, which made Tina laugh even harder. "Just come here, you pig." She put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer while leaning down to lick the chocolate off his chin and trailing her tongue up to his mouth, leading up to a chocolatey kiss."  
>"Well, it would have saved me some dignity to simply tell me that I was covered in chocolate, but I have no critism for your methods." He said, smiling. When they had both finished their ice-creams, they sat on the bench and soaked up the sun, laughing loudly, not noticing the onlookers staring at them with looks of surprise at Tina's booming laugh and just at the over-all misfit appearance this couple had. Neither of them cared though, they just liked being here, with eachother. They walked around the park for a few times before Tina noticed that it looked as though more clouds were on the way, dark ominous ones that had been looming over Lima for the past days, which would eventually lead to more rain and more indoor snuggle sessions, to which Tina had no objective. They decided to grab some food from the local take-away shop to eat outside under the shade cloth in the out-door eating-area. They got a burger each and shared fries. They ate and laughed until they both felt like they were about to burst. The smell of rain lingered in the air and the clouds were nearly directly above them before Artie suggest that they walk the few short blocks back to his house, where he suggested a Mario Kart tournament could go down.<p>

As they were walking down the streets, they were about two blocks away when they past a construction site. The usual clean-cut sites around Lima didn't obstruct the sidewalks or get in anybody's way. But since all the rain, the piles of dirt that ahd been dug out of the ground and was once in huge neat piles was now turned into mud, still slippery from the downpour last night and was slopped all over the sidewalk. "Oh great." Artie sighed. "We just need to be careful that my wheels don't slide on here, it could get messy for both of us and result in a horrific mud-war that will result in me being the victor and you living a lifetime of torment and ridicule." "Oh, we won't have to worry about that, Abrams. I got skills." Tina chuckled. But just as Tine was chuckling, she forgot that she too was supposed to be watching her own balance and stability. Her feet slid out from under her she landed on the ground, her legs and clothes covered in cold slimey goo, staining her clothes and grazing her legs. She sat up and remained on the ground, unable to move because she was laughing so hard at the expression on Artie's face. He had heard her yelp and heard the thump as she hit the ground, he wheeled around and saw her sprawled on the ground, her hair covering her face and her shoulders shaking. He had a moment of panic, thinking that she was crying until she lifted her head up, she had mud on her cheeks and a huge grin on her face, she let out a huge guffawing laugh mixed with embarrassment and happiness. If she were with anyone else, she would want to crawl up in a puddle and die silently, but with Artie, it made everything so much funnier. Her laugh was contagious and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the state of his girlfriend. "A lifetime of torment and embarrassment is pretty inevitable for me right now, Artie. I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"  
>"That is affirmative, my filthy tribal woman. But i will think of some extremely witty jokes after we get you cleaned up. I promise you, this will never not be spoken of again." He held out his hand and helped her up, all up both her legs and one of her arms, she was covered in mud. She stood up and looked down at herself, which made her laugh even harder. She remembered the mud on her face and knew a way to get him back before the jokes from him started. "Come here, your girlfriend is in distress and needs some comfort," She pouted mischieviously while reaching down to grab his face and leaning in for a muddy and unhygienic kiss. He knew exactly what she was up to and began to protest. He grabbed her hands and turned his face away while laughin uncontrollably at his crazy woman of a girlfriend. "T! No! T! you're forgetting that I am a germ freak! You touch me with mud, and I'll have you beheaded!" He protested half-heartedly, he could never resist a kiss from her, no matter how filthy. She finally reached his lips, her hands grasping both of his arm rests. It was quick and sweet, until she rolled her muddy cheeks all over his face, smudging dirt on his nose and on one of his cheeks. He was in nowhere near as bad a shape as she was, but she just wanted to give him a taste of how she felt, it was only fair, afterall. "Tina Cohen-Chang, mark my words, you will pay for this."He said, using her full name which he only used for when she did something wrong. "Arthur Abrams, you don't scare me. Now please take me to your house so I can get cleaned off." So they continued walking around the block until they reached the ramp leading up to Artie's doorstep. They both were still giggling at Tina's clumsiness. "Okay, Abrams. I need your shower and I need it now." Tina demanded, tip-toeing carefully as to not get dirt on the clean floor. "Remember, my shower is not the same as yours, so you're going to need an offical Abrams tutorial first."<br>"I will lie in your bed covered in this mud if you do not hurry along with it, Artie!"  
>While he grabbed a towel and some clothes of his out of his room for her put on after the shower, (a white v-neck that he knew would look hot on her and some boxer shorts that he knew she loved wearing) she walked into the bathroom to try and make sense of this apparently technical contraption. She grabbed the door handle and went to turn it, it was slightly rickety and you had to push it really hard a few times before it opened and closed sucessfully. The handle was covered in dints as though someone repeatedly tapped the smooth metal with something hard, it also felt as though it would completely fall out if you pushed or pulled on it too hard. She made a mental note to remind him to fix it. She walked into the bathroom and pulled back the black shower curtain. It all seemed fairly straight forward to her, it just had a seat under where the stream of water came down that she could manoevre around with ease. Aside from the seat, the water faucets and everything was exactly the same as her shower at home. "I swear it's not as technical and weird as it look, T," Came Artie's voice from behind her, she turned to see him with a towel and pile of clothes on his lap, shutting the door behind him with ease. "The seat is sort of attached to the ground, so you're going to have to work your way around that little pickle." "Trust me, it's nothing I can't hanldle." Tina said with a smile, looking around the bathroom. The room wasn't all that big and she wondered how Artie moved around this area with ease. As if reading her thoughts, Artie said "I know it's smaller than the rest of the rooms in the house, but it was all we had to work with that was in our price range after the accident. That's why the door handle is so rickety, I move my chair around and nearly always find a way to hit it with the handles of my chair somehow." It made sense to Tina, and she decided against telling him to fix it, they would get a new one and he'd do exactly the same thing. "okay, so as much as I love you, I'd prefer it if you were on the other side of the door right now so I can have a much needed shower, Artie." She said in mock-impatience while moving closer to him. the dirt on her face had dried and rubbed off, while her legs and arms were still covered in the gooey mess. "I would love to stay and watch, but I'm going to go and cook popcorn and choose a movie for us to watch. My choice this time! I will not stand for another 80's romantic comedy with Judd Nelson's weird face in it!"<br>"Don't you dare speak of Judd Nelson in such a way! Well come here and show me affection before you leave." She said jokingly. She walked up to his chair and went to lean against him on the chair with both hands resting on each armrest, she didn't realise his breaks weren't on before she leaned against and put some of her weight against the chair they both went flying backwards. They heard a loud thump as they both hit the door in a messed heap and collapsed into a fit of giggles, she leaned into the kiss and then turned away, shooing him out of the door. She heard his squeaky wheels turn around, wheeling around the small bathroom to face the door.

"Uh.. T? We seem to have a bit of a problem." Came Artie's voice from behind her. She turned around to see what he was talking about. He was looking up at her face with a troubled and serious expression on his face, pointing at the door. She looked at the door and noticed a huge hole where the door handle should have been, where it was moments ago. She realised that when they hit the door, they must have knocked the door handle out, because it was not where it was moments ago, attached to the door where it should mbe. It was,assumingly, sitting on the floor on the other side of the door, completely out of either of their reach. "Shit." The simple word that made them both realise how much trouble they were in. Arties parents were out for the night and wouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning, it was only 6pm and neither of them had had dinner, though the food they ate after the park would have them full for a couple more hours, they still had no access to food for the rest of the time here, both of their cell phones lay discarded in Artie's bedroom. While Artie worked on trying to budge the door open by shoving various random bathroom essentials in the hole in hopes of unlatching something inside the hole to open the door, Tina looked around the room and saw that there was only one window that could help them, it was around the top on the ceiling and only about 8 inches long by about 20 inches wide, neither of them would be able to reach it let alone climb through it. "Try the hinges, Art." Tina said, trying to keep calm. "if only I had my sonic screwdriver with me right now.." Artie mumbled to himself. "Only you would make a 'Doctor Who' reference at a time like this, Artie." His joke had made the panic go away a bit and she started to see the positives in this situation: Tina and Artie. Stuck together. All night. Alone. With no disturbances or distractions. They could make anything fun with eachother. She pictured them resorting to Artie allowing Tina to shave his legs out of boredom and making snowflake shapes out of cut up toilet paper and chuckled to herself. This night was looking up already. "Hey, maybe this isn't so bad, Artie. We have a whole night to ourselves! We will find something fun to do to pass the time. We always do." She said with a sincere smile. "You're right. Honestly, the only I am upset about right now is the that now I'm going to miss out on your reaction when I planned to put 'Star Wars' on."  
>"You're evil. You know ewoks creep me out!"She said in mock-horror. He chuckled and looked into her eyes, then is smile faded and he cleared his throat, something he always did when an awkward situation arised. His eyes were lingering down to her filthy, mud-covered body and she suddenly realised that she was still in desperate need for a shower and they are locked in a bathroom... Suddenly the room got very hot.<br>"So.. Quick question: Would it be totally weird if I had a shower right now?" "No, no, yeah, it's fine, T. Really. You need it," he said, followed by a nervous chuckle. They'd been dating for a month and were completely comfortable with one another, but neither of them had ever been completely naked in front of one another, this was unknown territory for both of them. "okay, so I'm going to get get undressed behind there and you're not allowed to peek. Okay?"  
>"I will respectfully, but by no means willingly, oblige, fair lady."<br>"Dork," she laughed.  
>She realised that her make-up will be washed away in the shower, it will be the first time Artie will see her in plain clothes with her plain face. If it were anyone else she would be embarrassed or nervous, but she knows that Artie thinks she's beautiful, no matter what she looks like. She walks over to the, fortunately, black shower curtain and closes it after giving him a quick kiss and a sweet smile. She closed the curtain and begins to undress. As she's pulling her shirt and skirt off, she decides to make a little fun out of this semi-awkward situation. She grabs her clothes in one hand and seductively hangs one hand out from behind the shower curtain to where Artie is surely watching, wide-eyed and curious. She let's it all fall but keeps hold of her shirt with the tip of her index finger, letting it linger on the tip of her finger before slowly dropping on the ground with her skirt. "Tina, are you really going to do this to an innocent teenage boy? I would never have suspected you to be such a tease."<br>As he finished his sentence, her hand emerged from behind the shower curtain holding a bra. She heard a sharp intake of breath and snickered to herself. "oh, T. Now that's just not fair at all."  
>Now for the finale she thought to herself. She put her thumbs under the elastic of the lacy underwear covering her hips, silently thankful that she wore a pair of good panties for the occasion, and pulled them down her legs.<br>"Tina, don't you dar-"  
>Her falling underwear stopped him in mid-sentence. She heard him gulp and coudln't surpress her giggles. "I'm a dating the devil," Artie sighed longingly, which made her laugh even more. Without a word, she turned the taps on and began scrubbing the mud off her, completely aware that now all that seperated her naked body and Artie was one measly little shower curtain. The thought made her body ache. Maybe tonight could be 'the right moment'. Maybe this was some higher power telling them that they loved eachother enough to take their relationship that extra step further. Maybe it's going to happen. They were in love. Really in love, and they were both aware of it. Completely head-over-heels smitten for one another. What more reason do you need?<p>

After her body was rid of the dirt and after she had used his shampoo and conditoner which made her smell exactly like him, she turned the taps off, coming to a sudden realisation that her towel was over on the bench next you Artie. "Artie.. Kind of in need of a towel right now..."  
>"Oh right. Yeah, sure, T. I promise there will be no peeking," He replied jokingly. She knew he was way too respectful to even dare do anything like that against her will, but the aching inside of her told her that she kind of wanted him to look.<p>

She heard him wheel closer to the shower curtain and saw his hand holding the white fluffy towel peek through the curtain, waiting for her to take it from him. His hands. His strong, muscular, callused hands. The hands that do everything for him and willingly do everything for her. There are so many undiscovered things that those hands had the potential do to her.  
>The aching in her core progressed and she grabbed the towel, making sure to brush her hand against hers. As their hands touched and it felt as though an electric current shot up her arm.<br>His hand retreated and she could hear him wheel back to his original place on the other side of the small bathroom. Wow, he had a lot more self-control than she thought. Usually, stereotypically it was the other way around. It was the boy who had to stop himself from pouncing on his loved one, well at least that's what Tina got from watching th movies. Artie was her first real boyfriend and right from the moment that they started dating, they'd never really followed the dull social routines of dating.  
>She was still standing there in the shower, completely naked and holding the soft towel in her hands, she'd been so frozen by that touch that she'd actually let her thoughts take her to a different place.<br>She shook her head and snapped herself out of it.  
>It was only after she was completely dried off, except for her now damp hair, that she realised her clothes were still with Artie over the other side of the room. "Artie.. Clothes are kind of necessary."<br>She grabbed her underwear and bra from the recently removed pile next to the shower and put those on before turning around and waiting for Artie's beautiful hand to pass her the clothes through the curtain, which he did moments later. "I hope the clothes fit well enough, I picked the ones that I knew you'd look the best in," He said shyly. She couldn't help but smile at this. Always the pleaser, Artie was. She tugged the boxers up and the shirt over her head, letting her damp, waist-length hair flow down around her shoulders, she knew Artie liked it better when her hair was out. She looked down at her outfit and noticed that Artie had strategically chosen the v-neck, the v-neck which she had made him buy, yet he refused to wear in public. It had eventually turned into a private joke that he would only wear it when they weren't planning on leaving the house. She deemed her appearance good enough and flipped back the curtains with one hand. Artie's face changed suddenly, not used to this different Tina.  
>"Oh my god, T. I've never seen you without make-up before."Artie stared incredulously, like he'd just discovered a new element for the periodic table. She suddenly got self-conscious. She looked down and let her hair cover her face. "Well, there's not really anything I can do about it now.. Unless you have a secret make-up stash that you use when no one is home."<br>"No, no no. I didn't mean it was a bad thing. Come here," He beckoned her closer with his arms after realising how his words could have been misinterpreted. She walked the few steps over to sit on his lap. He held her bridal-style before pulling the hand that would usually be under her thighs while carrying her, to her looked straight into her eyes, holding her face gently in his hands he whispered sweetly. "T, it's me. You're beautiful to me no matter what you look like, you know that. You don't need to hide anything from me."  
>She stared into his bright blue eyes and knew that he sincerely meant every single word he said.<br>His hand slowly slid from her cheek to the nape of her neck, where is big hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Her hands grasped his collar and she closed the gap between them. The kiss was perfect. His lips made her knee weak and she was thankful to be sitting down. Their lips were caressing in sweet motions, opening and closing. Her hands moving from his collar to his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer to him, they were intertwined and she could feel him smiling through the kiss. Tonight is theirs, there'd be no distractions, no parents coming in to remind them to- "Oh my god."  
>She broke away from the kiss and stared at Artie, her eyes wide with realisation. Her mother had no idea where she was. "Artie.. What am I supposed to do about my parents? They don't know that I'm staying here. She's going to flip!"<br>"I was thinking that just before. Well, your Mum's know that you're here and you told her this morning that you wouldn't stay late. My estimation is that it's roughly only 5:30pm at the latest. She's either going to come around here tonight to see where you are herself, or she's going to assume that we fell asleep and wait until the morning to hear from you."  
>"You're right. She'll probably still come around here though. She knows where the key is hidden outside, she'll see your parents car isn't home and hopefully come in and find us to help us out of here," Tina replied half hopefully, half sadly. "Well, Miss Cohen-Chang. If this is the case and we only have a few hours left in here, we are wasting precious and rare alone time," He said slyly with his deep tone of voice that he only used in moments like this. She sighed drammatically, and they both leaned in, smiling. The kissing continued, syncronized movements, they fit together perfectly. Tongues battling for dominance and hands sneaking and sliding all around one anothers body.<p>

They pulled away some moments later breathless and a little red in the face, staring into eachothers eyes. Tina had felt the hardness of Artie's excitement building up on the spot where her thigh was resting on crotch, she thought she'd save him the embarrassment and get up to find something fun to do while he calmed himself down. She kissed him once more quickly and stood up, straightening up her clothes and flicking her hair over her shoulders before looking around the room. "We need to improvise right now, Artie. What is something fun we can do to pass the time?" She looked at him, raising an eyebrow looked up, a little red in face after realising that the deep make-out session left him a little hot and heavy, she could tell that he was hoping she didn't notice. She didn't say or do anything to indicate that she realised it, she knew he couldn't feel what was happening to himself. "Uh.. Well." He cleared his throat before continuing, "We could.. We could have a rap-off and the winner gets to shave the loser's head?" Artie deadpanned, picking up a razor and waving it suggestively with his hand.  
>"Or we could not do that at all," Tina snapped back straight away, with equal mock-seriousness, her quick-wit always made him giggle. She always loved his teeth, it's a weird thing to like about someone. But his teeth were so perfect and they made his face so much brighter, seeing him smiling with his teeth on display never failed to give her a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She turned and looked at the cupboard next to her, she opened the top doors to find piles and piles of towels covering the shelves. She opened the bottom to find rolls upon rolls of toilet paper. She suddenly had a good idea. "Let's make a bed!"<br>Artie looked up at his girlfriend, shook his head and laughed. "A bed? How could that possibly be comfortable for either of us, T?"  
>"We could get the rolls of toilet paper and line them up, then cover the toilet rolls in lots of towels. I'm a genius!"<br>He cleared his throat before responding. "Well, if you say so, Tina. Pass me the toilet rolls and I'll set it up."  
>She suddely realised how suggestive the idea of making a bed was, which she assumed was why Artie was so awkward all of a sudden. She passed him the toilet rolls and he turned his wheelchair around to lay them on the ground in front of the sink. She suddenly felt bad for feeling like she was rushing him into something that he may not be ready for, or at least rushing him into the idea of doing it. She turned around and pressed her chest against the back of his head while wrapping her arms around him to rest on his chest, her head perked up on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.<br>"We don't have to make a bed, you know," suddenly the term 'making a bed' had taken a whole different meaning and now they were both under a mutual understanding of just what 'making a bed' could mean for the both of them. "Oh, believe me, T. I am ready to make the bed," he said in his special deep voice. His head turned and his blue eyes looked into hers, darkening with longing. She suddenly felt all hot, so she leaned into kiss him, hoping that he woulnd't notice her blush. The kiss was passionate and full of anticipation. She pulled away before it could go any further and continued to hand him toilet rolls while he lined them up in a large rectangle. Once they thought it was at a sufficient size, they both began piling towels upon towels on top, eventually it began to look like a bed. While setting it up, neither of the said a word, they only shared shy glances every now and then followed by one them looking towards the ground and smiling. When all the towels were out of the cupboard and the bed lay finished, completed with two towels rolled up to resemble pillows. They looked at eachother and nodded, admiring their handiwork. "Not too shaby," Said Artie running a hand down the bed. "We could make a career out of this, Artie," said Tina with a smile. "What? Making beds? T, I'm pretty sure there are people who make a career out of 'making beds'" He used finger gestures to remind her of their sexual innuendo of 'making beds', ".. You can find them on the internet ridding themselves of their dignity and making animal noises, sometimes in groups."  
>"Artie, that is gross!" She laughed at him. He chuckled back, staring at her while she laughed, entranced. The laughing faded away slowly as what they were about to do hit them both suddenly. Artie cleared his throat. "Uh, so. If I lay down on the bed, would you please roll my wheelchair into the shower area? It's taking up a lot of space in this shoebox," he asked lightheartedly. She nodded and he started transferring himself from the chair and plopping himself down on the bed, adjusting his legs and making himself comfortbale. She rolled his wheelchair into the shower are and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what are your thoughts on the outcome of your ingenious plan?" Artie asked.<br>"Honestly? I think we would have made do with the hard, cold floor if we had to. But this is good," she smiled as she lay down a snuggled against him. The walls felt like they were closing in as the elephant in the room expanded. They were going to do it. The act of 'bed making' on the bed they made. Artie audibly gulped before once again clearing his throat and saying what had been on his mind this whole time. "Um.. You know, T. As you well know, I'm not like other guys.. Physically, I mean. This is different for me."  
>She pushed her self up and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at him in the eye, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Artie, confident and carefree Artie actually doubting himself? Did he not want to do this anymore? "What do you mean by that, Artie?"<br>"oh come on, T. Please don't make me say it out loud."  
>She continued to stare at him, edging him to go on. He sighed and looked away, then back up to her eyes again.<br>"Well, usually in the act of... bed making. There is the access to 4 different sets of limbs. With us there would only be 3 sets of limbs.. to be used. Which would, you know.. limit our movement and.. positions." He mumbled the last word. He looked at her, his eyes wide, begging her to understand so he didn't have to explain in more detail.  
>A huge smile cut across her face as she realised what he was getting at. "Artie, I don't care. I don't care at all. I want you, all of you." She kissed his cheek and left her hand resting on the side of his face. His blue eyes shining up at her. "Handicapable or not, I've got the best boyfriend in the world and there's nothing that could make me change my mind. So, we won't be able to do the usual business that the average hormonal teenager takes part in, but that is not something I even put a thought towards, we aren't them. I'm not going to let you compare this to what it could be if we weren't the way we are. We are who are for a reason, and we should just focus on that."<br>"God, I love you, T. So much." He grabbed her neck and pulled her down for a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away and kept talking in a quiet, shy voice. "When I was 8 and the accident just happened, sex... really wasn't something that was on my mind. I was more concerned with not being able to play soccer or basketball anymore. It just never crossed my mind. When I got to the age of about 12 or 13, I started noticing girls and.. changes in my body." He cleared his throat and continued, "My Mum must have noticed something, probably my voice changing, because one day she sat me down and we had the almighty 'talk'."  
>She chuckled and snuggled down so she was lying on her side, watching his face as he stared up at the ceiling, taken back to another, more horrific moment in his life.<br>"She sat me down and talked to me about, you know.. the birds and the bees," He chuckled throatily, "she also described to me for the first time in detail the complications that come from my condition. She told me that making love would be different for me than what is was for everyone else. I worked out myself that everything worked like a normal boy, I just couldn't feel it or move like everyone else, which never worried me because I had no idea what I was missing out on. We went to the doctors to run some tests so I could find out if I would ever be able to have children, thankfully, they came back positive. But my Mum was so worried. It killed me watching her waiting for the results. I am her only son, she just wants me to have a normal life. Before the results came back she told me over and over again, that if the results came back negative, I needed to remember that just because I couldn't make children and didn't have to worry about protection or anything like that, sex is still not something you do for leisure or treat like it isn't a big deal, it's the joining of two people in love, and she believed that no science test should ever take that away from me. She told me to save it for someone who I knew I loved unconditionally." Tina couldn't help but smile at him, he was being so honest and open about something that 10 minutes ago he couldn't even say aloud. Artie rolled onto his side so that he and Tina were facing one another, noses touching. Warm breath in eachother's faces. "You are that person, T. There is no one I will ever think about the way that I think about you. There is nothing you could say or do that would make me not want to 'make beds' with you." He giggled, then turned serious again, "You're so special to me, Tina. What we have is something that a lot of people live their whole lives wishing for... And I don't think I want to wait any longer."  
>The butterflies in her stomach went hay-wire and her core ached even more than before.<br>She leaned in, their lips centimetres away. "I want you, Artie," she whispered, barely audible, "Now."  
>He responded automatically with passion, his hands shot up to her hair and he pulled gently, closing the gap in between them. Her hands roamed around his chest and shoulders, carressing his dress-shirt clad skin and suspenders. She felt the urge to be closer to him, the need to be as close as possible. While not breaking contact with his lips, still kissing vigorously, she lifted her leg up and left it resting on his thighs. His hand slipped down her side slowly and grabbed her thigh pulling it higher and coazing her to move her position. She responded and hoisted her whole body so that her knees were resting on either side of Artie's hips, straddling him. His hands on her waist, moving her shirt while he carressed the exposed skin. He pulled her hips closer until their most sensitive spots were touching. She felt his hardness through both their clothes and let out an audible moan. Through their kissing, Tina could feel Artie smiling. She loved being able to make him smile. She broke the kiss and heard him grunt at the lack on contact. She sat up, still straddling him.<br>She had a small smile on her face and she was looking him right in the eye. He had a huge grin on his face.  
>"You're so beautiful, Tina."<br>And with that she slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head slowly in her very own shy, sexy Tina-way. In the afternoon light peeking through the tiny window high up in the bathroom, the small room was coloured a dull colour of blue to go with the clouds still hanging in the sky outside. The rain had began and thunder began to roar. They were both too caught up in the moment to notice anything except each other. Artie lay there staring up at Tina, the light in the room made it so he could not see her clearly, but he could see everything at the same time. She lay there with a shy smile on her face, a black lacy bra contrasting so beautifully with her olive skin and the shirt discarded next to their home-made bed on the floor. Her damp black hair clung to the skin on her arms and he was looking at her like he'd never seen something so beautiful in all his life, and she had never felt more special. "Oh my god." He raised his hands from the bed and lifted them so they rested on the small of her back her pushed down so that she would lean further into him so he could reach her head, one hand was around her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss, the other still lay resting on her lower back, pushing massaging. Her hands were busy working on pulling his suspenders off his shoulder and letting them hang loosely by his sides. Without breaking the kiss, she began working on his buttons, starting from the top and going painfully slow. With each button being pulled undone, more and more of Artie's pale and chiselled torso was exposed. When all the buttons were undone, her hands explored his smoothe skin and her lips trailed down his cheek, his chin, moving slowly down to the crook of his neck, he let out a low groan, his breathing quickened and that made Tina's whole body ache even more. She suddenly had a better idea of how they could do this. "Artie, sit up," she whispered seductively in his ear. "Whatever you say, Tina. Whatever you say," he said breathlessly while she moved her lips to the other side of his neck, smiling. He propped himself up on his arms and began dragging himself, with Tina still ontop, to the edge of the bed that was against the cool, tiled wall. Since he was not able to keep himself sitting up, he leant against the wall. Tina was still sitting on his lap, re-adjusting herself on top of him. She had a small smile on her face and a look in eye that made Artie's lower stomach ache with a familliar something that he experienced whenever they got this far. She moved her head back towards his to continue the kissing. As their lips were carressing sweetly and gradually more passionately, she began pushing his shirt off his shoulders, down his arms and threw it onto the floor to lay with her shirt. He leant forward as she took it off and as he leant back against the wall, he gasped at the coolness of tiles on his newly exposed skin.  
>Suddenly both their torsos were bare, aside from Tina's bra, their skin was rubbing against eachother, she raised goosebumps on him wherever she touched.<br>"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Tina Cohen Chang," Artie mumbled against her lips. Her hands moved gradually down to reach his belt. Undoing the latch and pulling it through the holes in one quick movement, she threw it to the floor to lay with the other clothing items She made quick work of undoing the button of the pants and pulling down his zipper. Artie gasped beneath Tina's lips and with his open mouth Tina took the chance and stuck her tongue in his mouth, he was surprised but reacted quickly. He was taken back by this unfalteringly confident Tina. He was loving every minute of it. She broke the kiss and began moving further and further down his body, pressing a kiss every few centimeteres. Artie was gasping and breathing heavily as she moved further and further down. Her small hands grabbed either side of his pants and started tugging, trying to explain to him silently that she wanted him to be rid of them. He lifted himself up on his arms and she pulled them out from under him. Now it was Tina crouching next to Artie on their towel/toiletpaper bed in her black lacy bra and black mini skirt staring up at her Artie, wearing nothing but his boxers. They have never taken it this far before. They made eye contact and grinned at eachother, their own way of telling one another that they were both still very very ready for this. Tina's eyes moved down onto Artie's boxers, she could see how excited he was and it made her smile ever wider. Artie was still staring at her, taking her all in. His Tina, so close to him. Ready to give herself all to him. It was something he just could not fathom. There was nothing stopping them tonight, nothing at all. They had everything they needed right here. Tina was beginning to creep back up on him again, slowly, on her hands and knees. Tonight was theirs and nothing else mattered. She was straddling him again, their mouths centremeters away, lips about to touch. When suddenly something hit Artie. "Oh fuck." Tina was surprised by his sudden change of demeanour and his usage of curse words, which was a rarity. "What? What is it Artie? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry," Tina leant back so she could see his face, suddenly concerned. "No no no, Tina it's not you at all, you're perfect. I just realised that we don't.. We don't have anything to... to.. you know," he looked at her, expecting her to miraculously understand. "What? I don't understand, Artie," She was getting really worried now. Artie sighed defeatedly, "We don't have any condoms, T."  
>"Oh my god... Artie. I didn't even think about that." Tina heaved a heavy sigh and moved back to sit on the bed next to him, leaning against the wall. "I bet you have them all in your room next to your bed like some kind of man-whore knowing he's going to score," Tina joked, trying to lighten the mood. "You're actually right. I wanted to be prepared, I guess. Well, I suppose no normal teenage boy is ever prepared to lose his virginity locked in his own bathroom."<br>"Agreed. So you went down the street and bought condoms by yourself?" she chuckled, picturing innocent-looking Artie going up to the cashier, his embarrassed and flushed face trying to look confident. "Uh.. No, it's kind of funny story actually." He cleared his throat, "When you and I first started dating my Mum would always ask about you, so i told her, I how you make me feel when you walk into a room and how it makes me feel when you're around, and a few days later while she was doing the weekly shopping she left a pack on my bed and told me she'd put the rest away for a rainy day," He laughed, he looked embarrassed by the fact that his Mum was so excited for him to be in love. Tina wondered what he had told him Mum to make her go out and buy her 16 year old son condoms, but decided against it. "So she bought more than one packet? Where did she put the rest? You know.. she bought more than one pack, right?" Tina asked curiously and hopefully. "She didn't say.. The most likely place would be in my parents room, which is not something I even want to consider thinking about not even in the slightest for the rest of my life ever." She giggled heartily at this reaction. "Okay, Artie. We don't need to get our hopes up, but I'm going to check in the cupboard under the sink," She kissed him on the cheek and stood up, walking over to the sink and crouching down. She checked the three draws and found usual bathroom utensils. She turned around and gave Artie a sullen look. Then she moved onto the small cupboard, inside there was shampoo, conditioner, hair products, colonge, a hair dryer, a few handtowels and a small rectangular black and gold box. She grabbed it and turned trying to surpress her smile. "Artie." "What, T? Did you find some?" She threw the box to him and jumped on the bed. She moved closer to him, sitting on her legs and watching his reaction. He looked up at her and smiled. He never been so happy to see a packet of condoms in his entire life, they usually made him uncomfortable, but this was different... Very different. Tina didn't waste any time, she grabbed one from the packet, threw the box away and hoisted her leg over him again, resuming their initial position. Him against the wall, legs outstretched and unmoving, Tina straddling him, a knee either side of his hips and a bright smile on her face. "We're really doing this, Art." He responded by pulling her down for a kiss again, his hands moved from her neck, down to her bra strap. They trailed down around her hips and up again until he reached the latch of her bra on her back, he used both hands to undo it and she moved her hands away from his chest so he could take the bra completely off her and throw it to the ground. He gasped at the feeling of her bare breasts against his bare chest. She was moving her hips around against his and it felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his pelvis. He was feeling lightheaded from all the excitement. Tina never wanted this to end. Artie pulled away from the kiss and began pressing his lips against the soft skin of her neck, he kissed a spot just below her ear that elicited a moan from Tina, the sound was like music to his ears and he kept kissing. His hand slowly moved up from it's place on her hip and moved up to cup her breast. He massaged her erect nipple in one hand while still pressing kisses to her neck. Tina was breathing heavily and her eyes her closed, her hands knotted in his hair, massaging his scalp. His lips gradually moved, leaving kisses as they went down her chest until his mouth reached her nipple, he began pressing kisses and sucking. Tina started breathing heavier and he came to the conclusion that he wanted to do more for her, he wanted to make her happy in the best possible way. "Tina, lay on your back, I want to take care of you," He whispered to her in his deep voice, demanding, yet gentle. It was the best thing Tina had ever heard. She didn't know what he was planning to do exactly, but she wasn't in the right state to say no to anything right now, so she did what he said without a word. She moved her legs off Artie and lay next to him on their bed, he adjusted his legs and moved so that his head was right next to hers. He smiled at her and then propped himself up on one arm, his other hand cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, but Tina wasn't having any of that. Her hand locked around his neck , her lips hungry. Artie responded with equal enthusiasm, his hand worked it's way down to her stomach, caressing the soft skin there. It moved further down and trailed down her out thigh, his hand reached just above her knee and moved across to her inner thigh, moving up and up. Tina opened her legs a little wider. His hand kept moving up until it reached her most sensitive area. Tina gasped and pulled Artie's face closer. He figured he must be doing something right. He moved his hand up and felt her wetness from through her underwear, which made him even harder, if that were possible. Artie leant down and whispered in her ear, his deep raspy voice making her whole body shiver, "What do you want me to do, Tina?"  
>"Touch me, Artie," Tina gasped out, "Touch me."<br>Artie smiled and Tina looked into his eyes, darkened with lust and nodded at him, edging him to get on with it. He reached down and put a hand over each hip, grabbing the material of both her skirt and her underwear covering her skin, sliding his fingers under the elastic, he pulled them down. He pulled until he couldn't reach down any further without having the hassle of repositioning his legs, Tina kicked them off the rest of the way, onto the floor. He lay back down next to her and began kissing her once again. His hand went back down to her inner thigh and slid up and up until he felt Tina. She was wet and ready and he had never been more attracted to her in his entire life. He moved his hand up and started rubbing where he knew the right spot was. She wriggled under him and began making the most amazing noises, with every deep breathe she took a little whimper came out. He moved his hand around and left his them on the nub, moving it around while she kept wriggling under him. He moved his hand so that his middle and index finger could reach her opening. The moment his fingers entered her, she was incomprehensibly beautiful. He broke away from the kiss so that he watch her, her eyes were open, but they were sultry and dark. she was breathing heavily and he couldn't believe that this was all because of what he was doing to her. Her noises became louder and he knew what was coming, she was moaning harder and harder and he himself felt like he was about ready to explode. "Artie, stop," Tina said suddenly and breathlessly. "Sorry, was that not right? I'm sorry T, I -"  
>She cut him off with a hot, passionate kiss. "I need you now, Artie. Sit up," He removed his fingers from her. Her aromas were filling the air. A mix of Tina and shampoo, he was in heaven. He resumed their previous position and leant the warm skin of his back against the cold, tiled wall. He was not in the right mindset right now to even take notice. Not with his naked and extremely beautiful girlfriend waiting for him to put the condom on so that they could have sex. Tina was leaning over Artie again on her hands and knees, handing him a little black plastic packet, her still damp hair framing her face, waiting for him to do something. He undid the packet with his teeth and pulled the slimy rubber out of the packet. He came to a sudden realisation that he had never done this before. "Uh, T. This is kind of embarrassing for me, but i'm not entirely sure what to do right now," said Artie staring down at the thing. It all seemed pretty simple until you actually get down to it. "Neither do I, but i think I have an idea. Here, let me do it." Tina grabbed the condom out of his hand and stared down at his penis and and then looked back up at Artie and bit her lip. She leaned down and slid it over his member. She felt it expand with blood in her hands and she felt herself get wetter. "Oh my god, Tina," Artie's eye closed and his throat made a noise that turned Tina on even more. She grasped him with her hand and began to lean her lips over to kiss him. While still holding onto his manhood, her lips touched his and they began to kiss while she stroked him. Artie's breathing got harder and faster and so did hers, she pulled back a few inches and stared into his eyes, their breath mingling inbetween them. The look in his eyes told her that he was ready. She moved her legs up so that her entrance was hovering over him, he wrapped his arms around her lower waist so that she remained close to him and so that she didn't have to do all the work. This was really happening. "Are you ready? If it starts to hurt, tell me and I will stop," He whispered. She nodded and she allowed him to begin lowering her slowly onto him. A pain bit through her abdomen and she leaned her head against Artie's shoulder to stifle her whimper. She was not going to let the little pain stop this from happening right now. "Are you okay, T? Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - God, i'm sorry," Artie's voice was so sincere and sweet, she pulled her head up and looked him in the eye. His bright blue orbs were full of concern, his brow knotted. It broke her heart to see him like that because of her. She smiled a little. "Apparently the first time always hurts. It's never going to get better unless we get this hard part over and done with. It's not your fault, Art. Just keep going.. slowly." "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, T. I really don't."<br>She kissed him and nodded. Keeping her head elevated, resting her arms on his shoulders, she took a deep breath and prepared herself. He tightened his grip around her waist and pushed a little bit. The pain was still there, just not as bad, her brow scrunched up and he stopped again. "Keep going, Art. It's not hurting as bad." He did as she said until he was all the way in. She felt so good around him, he was trying so hard not to notice how amazing it felt. His concern for her overpowered anything else that may have been happening to him. She let out a long breathe and smiled a little as he pulled her back up slowly and back down again. When he did it a third time, a moan escaped her mouth and he felt himself relaxing, finally allowing himself to enjoy this as much as she was starting to. Her breath caught in her throat as he did it a fourth time and she pressed her lips to his, stifling her moan in his mouth. He began pulling and pushing her up and down on him harder and faster, feeling a build up in his lower stomach. She was making noises that he would never have expected to come out of his Tina Cohen-Chang's mouth before and it was becoming too much for him. He could see that Tina wasn't as close as him so he moved one hand to where they were connected and began rubbing, she was bouncing up and down on him by herself now and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He was rubbing her and seeing her become more and more undone, he was getting closer and closer. She knelt her face down so that their foreheards were touching, he kept rubbing and she kept bouncing on him and then, Tina felt herself cumming before Artie started she made her hips move faster and his face began to contort, his breathing stopped and he grabbed her face and pressed his lips hard against her while their insides tensed and relaxed while they came together. They just lay their smiling at one another, foreheads touching, breathing one another in. After both of them had caught their breaths. Tina removed herself from Artie and lay there next to him while Artie cleaned himself up and disposed of the evidence.  
>He lay back down with her. "You're amazing, Tina. I'm the happiest that I have been in my entire life." Tina responded by cuddling up closer to him, still completely naked and nuzzled her face into his neck. He smelled of his signature Artie smell mixed with sweat and she couldn't get enough of it. She sighed contentedly and he rolled over so that he could face her. Her eyelids began to sag, but she wasn't ready for sleep yet. She was exhausted but she wanted to stay here with Artie and just feel his skin against hers, but her body had a completely different plan. "It's okay, go to sleep Tina. I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere,"Artie whispered, his voice soothing and full of love. She let herself fall into a deep and contented sleep, completely forgetting of her surroundings, only aware that she was here with him.<p>

She woke in the morning confused and uncomfortable, she sat up to examine her surroundings. She looked around and recognized Artie's bathroom immediantly, and then everything from last night came flooding back and a huge grin broke across her face. She looked down to see Artie sleeping next to her, his breathing steady and slow. They were both covered in towels used as blankets, Tina assumed Artie done that before he went to sleep last night and felt a surge of gratitude towards him. A few toilet rolls had slid out from underneath the towels sometime last night, leaving the bed lumpy and uncomfortable. Something was not right. Something was different here than what it was last night. She realised immediantly and reached over Artie's sleeping figure to grab her clothes. She dressed quickly and roused Artie. "What? What's wrong, Mum?" he asked dumbly, still half asleep. Tina chuckled and put her hands on either side of his face. He was still naked, the towels covering his private parts. "Artie, it's me, it's Tina. Wake up! We're free! Wake up!" "Tina? My Tina?" he opened his eyes and the a grin of realisation spread across his face. "G'morning, T." "Artie, look!" She exclaimed pointing to the door. Where there was a hole in the door last night, the lumpy old door handle stood in it's original place. She threw him his pants and wheeled his chair over next to him, putting the breaks on so he could climb back in with ease. She turned around about to open the door when she noticed a piece of paper with blue writing on it that certainly was not there last night. The note read: 'To my dear Tina and Artie. You both had me worried sick. Next time you plan on locking yourselves in a bathroom, take your cell phones with you, will you? I expect to see you home bright and early in the morning, Tina. With love, Tina's Mother.'  
>"Holy awkard," said Artie after Tina finished reading the note aloud while he put his pants on. "i know, right? Please tell me that was you that covered us in towel-blankets last night, Art."<br>"Yeah, that was me, thankfully. Your Mother would have been in for a rude shock if I hadn't have. I can't believe we forgot about her! Now she knows what we did and she's going to think I'm some sort of filthy heathen, Tina! A heathen!" Artie prided himself on his relationship with Tina's mother, the thought of jeopordizing it nearly killed him. "Artie, it's okay. She won't blame you. I'll go home and explain everything to her. We will be okay, alright? This was obviously bound to happen sometime soon, I'm pretty sure she was expecting it. She'll still love you. How could she not?" "Uh, hmm. Let me see, Tina. Maybe because her daughter and I deflowered on another last night?" Tina could not surpress her laughter. She turned around and grabbed her muddy clothes off the ground. She did not even care that she was about to walk home in her boyfriend's clothes. They smelt like him and she kind of liked the look of the white shirt on her. "Did you really just describe what we did last as being 'deflowering'?" She asked. "I'm sorry, not my wisest choice in wording, i'll admit." He calmed himself down and then looked at her sincerely, "It was amazing, Tina. It was more than I could ever ask for." She moved forward and kissed him quickly. "Walk me to the door, Artie? I have to go and clear everything up with my Mother before I'm emancipated." Artie chuckled while they wheeled out, arriving at his front door. She leant down, a hand on either of his shoulders and kissed him. Not a kiss nearly as close to the kissed that shared last night, but it meant just as much. She pulled away, smiled at him and turned around to walk away. Artie planned to stay there and watch her until she was out of site. She kept walking until she got to the end of his driveway, she stopped and turned around. Artie looked at her questioningly. "Hey Artie! Can we please make it a habit of locking ourselves in bathrooms and making beds?" "Whatever you want, Tina, Whatever you want." Those both smiled at this, and she turned away to keep on walking down the street. He stayed there and watched the absolute love of his life walk down the street away from him.

FIN.

_  
><strong>Don't forget to read and review, thank you! xxxxx<strong>


End file.
